Brendan Black
|- |- Brendan Black |- Statistics Nicknames The Messiah Of Straight Edge The Epic Billed Height 5 ft. 11 in. Billed Weight 215 lbs. Hometown Windsor, Ontario, Canada Entrance Music "The Beginning Is The End Is The Beginning" by Smashing Pumpkins Debut September 8, 2005 Brendan Black is a Canadian e-fed wrestler. He currently works for EPW. =History= Early years Brendan Black was found abandoned at an orphanage as a child. Raised by Arthur and Kelly Black, he grew up as a natural talent at virtually anything he tried. An avid fan of comic books and wrestling, Black wanted only two things in life...to wrestle and to do good in the world. He accomplished both by becoming a police officer and making the rounds as an independent wrestler as time allowed. It was only when personal tragedy struck that Black left the police force and devoted himself fully to becoming a professional wrestler. EWF and the New Breed Black debuted in EWF in late 2005, losing his debut to TJ Hix. He would quickly rebound, teaming with Boomer Matthews to form the New Breed. As a team, they only suffered one defeat and unified both EWF Tag Team Titles at the promotion’s final event. At various points the stable also counted T-Ray and Angel as members for brief periods. Black also had a limited degree of singles success, holding the Hardcore title for a period and redeeming his loss over Hix, amongst other victories. His biggest singles win in EWF came over a year later, however, when during the brief revival he scored a clean victory over former Prophecy Title contender Profit. It was during this time that Black first developed a relationship with Tara Shannon, saving her from beatdowns and at several junctures interfering in her matches for her. While details remain unknown, later interactions in BQWA indicate a messy split, with many issues remaining unresolved. WWA Black’s first strong singles run was in the short lived WWA promotion. He debuted with a series of victories over future world champion Daniel Strong, and continued on to wrestle TV Champion Steve Fella to a time limit draw. This led to a heated feud with Fella in which Black claimed the champion’s time had passed. Black ultimately gained his largest singles victory to date when he beat Steve Fella on WWA’s final show to win the TV Title and end Fella’s over 2 year run with it. EPW Black had several short runs in EPW to a middling level of success, gaining a submission victory over former world champion Jake Steel in the Ultimate Edge title tournament, only to lose to Lost Soul in the finals. It was upon joining Brad Payne and former member Angel in a new incarnation of the New Breed that Black gained the most success, winning the EPW TV Title during a three way feud with Chris Cage and David Rave. After the dissolution of the New Breed, Black appeared infrequently until the company’s demise in late 2007. ELITE Black debuted in ELITE in late 2007 with a victory over Shiro Nemanji. He quickly followed that with a victory in the first Euros in the Bank match to become the first holder. He maintained momentum in brief feuds with Arrow and Shadow as well as a win over future ELITE Champion Zone Capone, while consistently holding his title shot over the head of European Champion Lance Steadfast. Ultimately, Black failed to win the title from Steadfast and instead began a losing streak, culminating in Black’s voluntary leave from ELITE following a loss to ELW champion Marf Daniels at the Last Stand. Return Black returned to ELITE at Apex Magnum: Olympus in Euros in the Bank III, however he was more focussed on making a target of the man who forced his exit Marf Daniels who he perceived as failing to capitalize on the victory which cost him so much. Since then he has found himself embroiled in the bitter ELITE/ELW war, siding with the ELITE initially only to battle Marf but later solidly backing the cause itself. BQWA Around the time of his ELITE debut, Black also joined BQWA. Initially feuding with Jericho and Jake Steel, he later convinced Jericho to join him and they formed the Authority along with Black’s protege Shiva and a mysterious man known only as Grendel. Black stated that the Authority were a revolution in wrestling, intended to bring an end to the sport’s self-destructive ways by any means necessary. The Authority quickly met success, winning the newly reinstated tag team titles and toppling several high level teams including the Featured Attraction, consisting of BQWA Champion Big Evil and former champion Johnny Karisma. Their title reign came to an end when they lost to the team of Tara Shannon and Harmony when Black refused to hurt Shannon, leading to the loss. This drove a wedge between the partners, culminating in Jericho leaving the promotion. Black refocused himself as a singles wrestler with Shiva and Grendel still backing him as the Authority. He took on a new goal, destroying wrestlers so they can rebuild as something stronger. With this new intent, Black became vicious, nearly killing Jake Steel in a brutal beating which led to a feud with Steel’s protege Owen Bourne. Black beat Bourne in their first encounter after bloodying him with a spike before the bell. He continued to taunt and assault him, leading to a Hangman’s Horror match in which Black won after the Authority interfered and held Bourne back. Black used the chance to kick Bourne in the exposed throat and hang him, putting him out of action for nearly two months. Black continued to push his message in this time until Bourne returned at the Cyberslam event as a mystery opponent, losing by disqualification when he attacked Black with glass gloves. This led to a Glass Gloves match which Black won, forcing Bourne to submit to the Broken Mirror with use of the glass. After the match, Jericho returned and Brad Payne appeared, leading to a confrontation with Grendel. The story was never resolved, as Black chose not to renew his BQWA contract, leaving the promotion to focus on his work in ELITE and the newly revived EPW. =Wrestling Information= Finishers Current The Blackest Night/No Light Theory/I’m Better Than You - Vertebreaker, primary finisher. Entropy Theory/Violent Ends - Flipping Vertebreaker, last resort finisher Mr. Punch - Elbow strike combination, taking the opponent down into a flurry of punches and elbows that continues until they submit or are KO'ed. Broken Mirror - Crossface submission hold Previous Lights Out - Busaiku Knee Kick, EWF British Figure Four - Submission, also rarely turned into a DDT, WWA Anaconda Vice - Submission, EPW =Title History= EWF Hardcore Champion EWF Prophecy Tag Champions w/ Boomer Matthews (undefeated) EWF Tag Team Champions w/ Boomer Matthews (unified with Prophecy Titles) WWA TV Champion EPW TV Champion x2 ELITE Euros in the Bank winner BQWA Tag Team Champion w/Jericho EPW Last Resort 2009 Winner EPW Champion Black Black Black